heartless love
by zanither
Summary: this story follows Gexie, a new nobody.  recently rescued by Saix, she soon discovers the world of castle oblivion and it's residents.
1. a scarred saviour

The moon shone brightly that night, almost at the centre of the star lit sky. Gexie sat hugging her knees to her chest trying to ward the cold away, the trees rustled in the background as she gazed at the moon.

The sound of human voices broke the silence of Gexie's camp, a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, it walked towards her and pulled back the hood, black hair shrouded its face.

the figure drew a sword from its belt, worried Gexie stood up and reached for her staff, the figure chuckled and lashed out and Gexie, she blocked the blow with the end of her staff, spun the staff around and bought it down across her opponents back, the figure yelled in pain and fell to its knees.

'NOW 'it yelled, men sprang from behind trees and bushes, weapons drawn, ran at Gexie, realising fighting would be useless, she ran, darting through the trees, her pursuers hot on her tail.

A large figure came from the back of the group, the strange figure drew a claymore and attacked the men, he killed three men in one sweep of the claymore the others turned and run in terror from the stranger.

He walked over to Gexie, the claymore disappeared, his hair was teal in colour and the top of it was spiked into small backwards pointing almost flat spines, he had a scar in the shape of and x on his face the middle of the x was on the bride of his nose, he wore a black cloak with a large zipper running up the front of it. Gexie, still shaken from the attack raised her staff in defence in case he decided to attack her.

'I won't hurt you' he said in a quiet voice.

'Thank you for saving me, um... Who are you' Gexie said tying to keep the fear out of her voice.

'My name is Saix, and you are' his voice was abnormally calm for someone who had just slaughtered three people.

'G-G-Gexie, I'm Gexie' she said nervously

'Well Gexie, I think there's some one that would like to see you, yes the superior would like to see you indeed... we shall camp here tonight' Saix said

'Ah... Ok' Gexie replied

Gexie sat on the ground a gazed at the moon it was beautiful, she noticed Saix staring at her, turning to him, he quickly turned away and started unpacking things from his side pockets, his cheeks reddening, he threw her a blanket, and without a word curled up in a ball on the ground, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Seeing that this conversation was over Gexie rolled over threw the blanket over her and slowly drifted off.


	2. changing the subject

Gexie woke to the sound of birds chirping, she rolled over and saw Saix sitting cross legged on the ground he was staring at her but quickly moved his gaze when he saw her wake up.

'Why do you look away' Gexie asked

'Ah...well...um...err...'he considered the question carefully 'we should reach the castle tomorrow' he said trying to cover up his hesitation in answering her question.

'Don't change the subject' Gexie said smiling

I wasn't trying to' he said defensively

'Then answer' Gexie laughed

'Fine, I'm just not use to girls... I suppose I'm just a little nervous' he said staring at the ground, his cheeks turned red.

'Not use to girls, are you serious, I mean come on I'm about as girly as that tree' Gexie said gesturing to a knotted old tree.

'No you're not' Saix whispered 'I think you're quite attractive'

It was Gexie's turn to blush this time.

'Aren't we suppose to be somewhere' Gexie said hurriedly

'Ha now your changing the subject' Saix smiled at her, he had a beautiful smile, the smile made the tips of his pointed ears move.

Gexie pushed him playfully, Saix stumbled a little and pushed Gexie back, she tumbled and fell on her face, Saix immediately went to help her up, Gexie rose up and struck Saix at the back of the knees, he fell like a sack of potatoes.

Shaking himself off, he looked up at Gexie he smiled again

'Even' he said holding out a hand

'Even' Gexie replied taking his hand and helping him up.

'Where are we headed anyway' Gexie asked

'Castle oblivion' he said simply

'Wait; only nobodies are allowed there' Gexie said.

'Well yeah, look I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but you are a nobody' he said

'I know, I've known for a while now' she murmured

'Ah' he sounded tense

'Now, who was this "superior" you were going on about last night' Gexie asked, having to jog to keep up with him.

'What you mean Xemnas; he's the leader of organization XIII, which I'm a part of,

There are 12 other members besides me, I think there one you would know.' he explained

'Who' said Gexie thinking hard about who it could be?

'Her name was xarideg I think' Saix said

'Wait was it Xarik.' Gexie realised who it might be, Xarik her best friend, they were travelling together before they got separated in a fire.

'Yeah, I think it was' Saix exclaimed

Encouraged by the thought of seeing her friend again Gexie started to run, Saix lumbering along behind her with long heavy strides.

'we shall camp here' Saix said, he sat on the ground and beckoned for Gexie to sit beside him seeing no harm in it Gexie sat next to him, Saix was staring at the moon again.

'Why do you stare at the moon like that' Gexie asked

Turning to her, 'you see this scar' he said gesturing to the large 'x' shape on his face 'this is the mark of the berserker, of which I am, the moon is my power, when I get mad I change I go, well, berserk' he shuddered at the thought of changing

'Cool, so that's your attribute, berserker' Gexie added smiling.

'No, not berserker, moon light' Saix corrected her

'Mines acid, but bizarrely it if you were to pour a vat of acid all over me I wouldn't feel a thing.' Gexie laughed.

'What about you, why do you stare' Saix asked, turning to the moon again.

'Well, I suppose it gives me something to reach for' She answered

They both went silent, enjoying each other's company.

'Saix, can you pass me that blanket, I'm tired' Gexie yawned

Saix passed her the blanket, and curled up tightly and fell asleep.

Gexie let the blackness of sleep take her.


	3. welcome to the organization

The castle was in sight now another few miles and they would be there, it was an impressive structure, but it sent chills down Gexie's spine.

'welcome Gexie, to castle oblivion' Saix exclaimed, leading Gexie to a set of giant double doors, they swung open at Saix's touch revealing a huge room the floors were black and white marble, the room had three black doors coming off it.

'I'll take you to the superior after you settle in a bit, through there is the rec room' said Saix pointing to the door on the end 'and there's the meeting room' he said pointing to the door in the middle, 'and your room is through the door on closest to us, it's the last room on the left.' he smiled as he said this.

'GET BACK HERE' yelled a strange voice, the voice sounded like it came from the rooms, the door was pushed open and a thin teen wearing the same cloak as Saix with a blond spiked mullet ran through the door giggling like a child, he was followed by a tall man with flaming red hair, which was spiked into individual 6 inch spines pointing backwards, he had a upside-down purple tear drop under each eye, his face contorted with rage.

'Demyx, I'll say this once and once only, where did you put my Chakrams' the red head struggled to keep his voice level.

'Dunno, try the, pool, although you might have to swim around a bit' the blonde one said laughing.

The red head stormed off through to the rec room.

' so ,is this the new kid' the blonde teen said smiling ' I'm Demyx by the way, and the one who just stormed out the room, that was Axel' he was still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

'Pleased to meet you, Demyx, I'm Gexie' she said grinning back at Demyx.

'The others will be in the rec room; I'll come and get you after awhile.' Saix said breaking the smile-a-thon.

Gexie made her way to the rec room door, and opened it, the room was filled with lounges, a large table and two doors at the back, the chanting of 'DIVE,DIVE,DIVE' came from the closed door at the back(that must of lead to the pool)of the room, Gexie decided to investigate.

The door opened easily and revealed a crowd of people dressed in the same black cloaks that Saix was wearing, weaving her way through the crowd Gexie walked over to the pool and found Demyx weak at the knees from laughing, and Axel's eyes flicking from Demyx to the bottom of the pool, sunken to the bottom was a pair of spiky red hollow discs with four support beams coming from the middle to meet at a circle handle.

'Ok seeing as Demyx is being difficult, anyone like to dive in and get them' Axel pleaded, obviously he didn't want to get wet.

'I'll do it' Gexie said loudly, putting up her hand and stepping forward, the whole room, stoped and stared at her as though she had gone mad, walking forward Gexie removed her jacket, someone wolf whistled in the background, Saix glared at them and silenced the outburst. Removing her shoes and socks Gexie walked to the pool edge, took a deep breath and dived in with hardly any splash, moving through the water effortlessly, picking up the Chakrams and re-surfacing at the side and hauling them out, Saix, Axel and Demyx started to cheer as she pulled herself out of the water.

'Thanks for that, I'm not exactly waters biggest fan.' Axel said smiling.

Shaking the water off Gexie stood and watched as Axel brushed the water off the Chakrams.

'That was cool' Saix said grinning ear to ear.

'Err, thanks' Gexie blushed.

'By the way the superior will see you now' Saix smile disappeared as he said this

Pulling on her jacket Gexie followed Saix to the superior's office, which unfortunately was as far away from the pool as possible.

The office door was large black and wooden with silver handles.

Gexie knocked on the door

'Yes' replied a deep male voice

Gexie entered the room, it was empty except for a big desk in the centre there was a man sitting behind it in the same cloaks as everyone else had, and he had slivery straight hair.

'You must be Gexie, welcome...'he stopped realising she was dripping wet

'Why are you dripping all over my floor' he asked

'Err... I had to save Axel's Chakrams from the bottom of the pool' Gexie said nervously

'hmm' he growled ' so welcome to the organization, I am Xemnas, you will be sleeping in the end room, I trust that Saix will help you with that, your cloak and gloves should be waiting for you in your room, they are to be worn at all times.' Xemnas stopped and looked a Gexie.

'Well, go on, leave' Xemnas pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face.

Gexie left to go change out of her wet things, her room was equip with a bed, a small wardrobe and a desk, one small window was in the middle of the back wall. stripping off her wet clothes Gexie changed into the black trousers, a top and a pair of tight leather gloves that were laid out on her bed and pulled on the cloak and zipped the front up to her chest, it fit well, wringing out her violet hair and replating down her back . Leaving her room Gexie went to the rec room.

A slightly smouldering Demyx sat in one of the armchairs.

'What happened to you' Gexie asked perplexed by the charred flakes of hair settled on his shoulders.

'Axel' Demyx replied frowning

'I take it his attribute is fire' Gexie laughed sitting down on the couch near him

'Yeah' he said smiling 'mines water, what about you'

'Acid 'Gexie said simply

'Cool, just out of curiosity how did you get Saix to smile like that by the pool' he asked

'w-what do you mean he smiles for me all the time' Gexie replied

'Does he well that's the first time I have ever seen him smile at anyone before, in fact I don't think I've ever seen him smile at all.' Demyx added.

'Well he laughs smiles and blushes for me, maybe he just get on with me better, no offence.' Gexie laughed

'Or maybe he just loves you, oo looovve' Demyx mocked .Gexie glared at him

Gexie stood and ran at Demyx and started to chase him through the rec room, Demyx ran though the door to the pool room, and skidded to a stop just before the edge as he spotted Axel waiting for him, a look of bewilderment on his face, the bewilderment vanished when he saw Gexie barge through the door, walk over to Demyx, pick him up by the scruff of his neck and throw him head first into the pool. Axel cheered, Saix came through the door, and bust in to laughter, Axel stopped and starred at him for a while before laughing himself, and Demyx pulled himself out of the water, stormed to his blue beach chair and sat there sulking.

Gexie walked over to Saix's side and stood there for a while, smiling he pulled her close to him, Gexie didn't pull away but stayed there safe in his arms, the moment lasted for what seemed like a age for Gexie and Saix.

The door opened and a slight, girlish figure with bright pink hair walked in.

'Oh yuck, save it for your own room.' the figure spoke it with a feminie voice although Gexie couldn't tell whether it was a he or a hero, Saix let Gexie go at this comment.

'oh yeah, you would know all about rooms, wouldn't you Marluxia, how's Vexen by the way.' Axel snapped, Marluxia turned red and quickly left the room.

'Err Saix was that a girl' Gexie asked looking up at his sacred face.

'That Gexie was Marluxia and he's a guy.' Saix replied, Axel and Demyx roared with laughter.

'Hey Demyx' Gexie called 'sorry about the pool thing'

'Eh, it was worth it' Demyx came out of his laughing fit. Saix pulled Gexie back close to him

'Saix' asked Gexie

'Yeah' Saix replied, rather absently

'You're choking me.' Gexie said Saix loosened his grip.

'Hey Axel speaking of love, where's Xarik' Demyx asked, Gexie looked up at the mention of her friend

'She's said she was going for a stroll, but that was this morning' Axel replied, scratching his head.

'I think I found her' Demyx pointed at the figure coming up the side of the pool, Gexie squirmed out of Saix grip and ran to see her friend.

'XARIK' she yelled.

'Gexie' Xarik exclaimed.

The two met in fits of happiness

'Who brought you here' Gexie asked

'Axel did' she replied.

'Wait you two know each other' Axel walked over to them.

'Since we were two' Xarik said walking over to him, she just reached his shoulders, he put his arm around her and pulled her in, she smiled at him. Her stomach growled.

'Well, dinner time I guess' she laughed

The kitchen was through the door next to the pools entrance, it was a pigsty, pots pilled a foot high out of the sink and a large green hairy lump stuck to the floor.

'You guys eat from here' Gexie said

'No this is the superiors kitchen, he's not exactly clean' Saix chuckled 'ours is just through there pointing to a screen on the other side of the room. The group walked over and pulled back the screen to reveal a small kitchen. Gexie pulled the cupboard open and found it full of food.

'Well, who's hungry' Gexie asked

'You can cook' Saix asked

'Are you kidding, she can make anything' Xarik said proudly

'Thank Kingdom Hearts, no more of Vexen's terrible concoctions, or Larxene's waist line dinners' Axel exclaimed

'Well, clear out, if you want food, don't come in the kitchen until I call' Gexie ordered, Saix, Axel, Demyx and Xarik all cleared the kitchen and left Gexie to her cooking.

It took her about one hour to finish cooking the meal, finally satisfied that it was good.

'Foo...'Gexie didn't get to finish her sentence before the room was bombarded by hungry nobodies.

'Green curry chicken' Gexie said, the dishes were cleared in record pace; Saix lifted his plate and began liking the remains off of it.

'I haven't eaten that well since I had a heart' Axel announced

'Here, here' Xarik smiled, Demyx belched his approval and Saix finally put down a now pristine plate.

'I don't even think I'll have to wash that' Gexie laughed, Axel leant over and whispered into Xarik's ear, she giggled.

They both got up and left.

'They'll be back' said Demyx, seeing Gexie move to follow them. Gexie got up and went into the rec room Saix followed; they both sat in one of the lounge's together leaving Demyx to wash the dishes.

He pulled her close to him.

'If you want, I'll show you around the grounds tomorrow' Saix asked

'I'd like that a lot' Gexie replied, happy in his arms, Saix closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. a tour of haven

'Saix, wake up,' Gexie said trying to wake Saix from his slumber

'Hmm, five more minutes' he murmured

'No now, get up' Gexie squirmed out of his grasp and shook him gently on the shoulder.

'Alright, I'm up' Saix yawned ' why did you wake me, I slept marvellously last night'. Stretched a little and heaved himself to his feet, brushing off his cloak.

'So, what first' Saix asked

'First breakfast, then a grand tour' Gexie said, walking to the kitchen, and got out a fry pan and two dozen rashers of bacon and twelve eggs. Taking off her gloves and stuffing them in her pocket

The smell of cooking bacon soon filled the kitchen.

'something smells good' said Axel opening the door to the kitchen and plonking himself down on a bar stool, Xarik emerged from the rec room followed by Demyx and a tall man with straight blonde hair holding a test tube.

'Morning, all' Saix yawned

Mmm bacon' looking down at the now sizzling pan, Vexen opened the fridge and pulled out a vial of blue liquid and a bowl of pasta and left the room without a word. Xarik went over and sat with Axel.

'Breakfast' Gexie called, as she pulled the plates with bacon and eggs. The nobodies sat and ate like they'd never been fed before.

'Well, that was delicious' Xarik said putting her plate in the sink and starting to wash up.

'By the way, where were you guys last night after dinner' Asked Gexie, Xarik blushed.

'What we do in our spare time is entirely up to us' Axel said defensively, no one asked any more questions.

'so, I suppose I'll show you around now' Saix said to Gexie breaking the silence, they got up and left the room, walking to the pool and out the back door, the door swung open easily to reveal a huge green field bordered by a thick ring of trees, a notice board hung up on the wall next to the door, it only had two notices on it:

Wanted

One test subject

See Vexen if interested.

Meeting today 12 o'clock sharp

'Yeah, every month we have an organisation meeting; now our tour has a time limit' Saix said walking away from the board.

'I'd like to show you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone' Saix whispered. 'Err, ok' Gexie agreed. Saix began to run towards the ring of trees, Gexie sprinting to catch him, the field flying past as they ran; they ran through the defensive ring of trees. the gaps through the trees were narrow but Saix despite his large frame weaved through them with ease he stopped near a large, swollen old tree, and began to climb it, Gexie followed, he stopped climbing. the tree had long since died and was hollow in the centre, he hauled himself into the cavity and beckoned for Gexie to follow, she jumped into the cavity and stared around the room.

The cavity inside was furnished with an old couch and had a thick carpet on the floor.

'I come here every month to gaze at the full moon, and some times when I just need to escape the world, this is my haven.' Saix whispered as he sat on the couch and took off his gloves.

'it's amazing' Gexie said walking over to join him, Gexie reached up a started to trace the scar on his face, it felt different to the rest of his skin. He smiled and put one arm around her.

'it's our haven now' Saix murmured in Gexie's ear, he lent down and kissed her, Gexie closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, when he finally let go of her they both gasped for breath, smiling Gexie rested her head on his chest, they both sat together for many hours.

'Saix, the meeting we should get going' Gexie said popping their bubble. Saix looking slightly disappointed pulled himself up and stretched his arms; Gexie stood and began to climb down the tree, Saix followed.

The run back was slower than before.


End file.
